


冤家路窄（完结章车）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	冤家路窄（完结章车）

　　魏大勋其实会打台球，而且打得还挺好，最起码胡一天就从来没赢过他。  
　　他装作第一次摸台球杆的样子，动作笨拙地弯下腰去，假装专心盯眼前的台球，实则用余光偷偷观察白敬亭。  
　　这是他的惯用伎俩，他前些年用这招勾搭过不少人。教台球向来都是个有些暧昧的事情，邀请一出，看那人表现，若是对方规规矩矩没那意思，他也就不自讨没趣，免了难堪。  
　　白敬亭没让他失望，犹豫都没有，温热的身子就靠了过来，胸膛紧紧贴住魏大勋的后背，一丝空隙都没有，下身更是臊人，他甚至都能感觉到白敬亭胯下鼓鼓囊囊的玩意儿贴在他的屁股上。另一人的体温隔着衣服传递过来，魏大勋刚要开口调笑，手就被那人覆住，下身也被白敬亭用胯下往前顶了几步，磁性的男声擦着耳廓钻进脑袋里：“往前点，腰低下去，对。”声音近得魏大勋甚至能感觉到白敬亭的嘴唇蹭他的耳朵，热气喷上去，痒得他后颈发麻。  
　　还以为是个有贼心没贼胆的怂包，结果是个色胆包天的老手。魏大勋丝毫不介意身后那人吃豆腐的行为，甚至配合地塌下腰去，还装模作样地调整姿势，趁机蹭了蹭身后那人存在感逐渐升高的胯下。  
　　“这样？”魏大勋转过头去直视近在咫尺的脸，饶有兴趣地想看看白敬亭能装多久。  
　　“嗯。”  
　　魏大勋的主动是白敬亭万万没想到的，但那人大胆撩拨，却一脸纯良，明明是有意为之眼神里都是揶揄，却装作什么都不知道，真想正经学打台球似的。白敬亭不由得觉得这个人有意思，魏大勋态度的转变更让他觉得奇妙——不久之前见着他就炸毛的家伙现在竟然在他身下有意无意地勾引他。白敬亭看着魏大勋转过头去好像真的要认真对付那些花花绿绿的台球，手转了个地方，整个人圈住魏大勋，吻上对方赤裸的脖颈。  
　　“白先生这是干嘛，不是要教我打台球吗？”被人连着胳膊一起圈在怀里，魏大勋象征性地挣扎了两下，冠冕堂皇地发问。  
　　“收点学费。”白敬亭伸手拨开台球杆，沉重的木杆掉在地上发出一声闷响。他握住魏大勋的手腕把人压在台球桌上，咬了口白皙颈窝上自己昨天留下痕迹的地方，听到魏大勋的惊呼哼笑两声，“再说了，你都进我家了，还把领口解开，别告诉我你不知道我要干什么。”  
　　“装不下去了？”魏大勋被白敬亭落在脖颈上细密的吻弄得直痒痒，身子抖了一抖，下身也有抬头的趋势，“白先生要是想约炮就直说嘛，我又不是不答应，瞧您费这劲。”  
　　他挣了挣有些发红的手腕，开口调侃：“白先生不用这么使劲，我又不会跑。还是您喜欢强奸戏码？需要我配合您吗？”  
　　“这么配合？现在不想着报复我了？”  
　　真记仇。  
　　魏大勋在心里翻了个白眼，嗲着嗓子勾人：“这不是昨天被白先生操服了吗。”话音还没落，魏大勋的手就被放开，紧接着身上一凉，是布料被撕裂的声音，崩掉的纽扣纷纷掉在地上，魏大勋没想到这人如此暴力，下意识抬身惊呼：“卧槽！你干嘛！”  
　　满意的低笑声传过来，白敬亭得意地按住魏大勋的后背一下子又给人摁了回去：“你这样本色出演就挺好。”  
　　“哥哥那件衬衫很贵的。”魏大勋吃了瘪恨恨地磨牙，感觉到白敬亭的手搭在他的裤腰带上，连忙叫道，“别！轻点脱！”  
　　白敬亭一手按住魏大勋的后背不让人抬身子，一手把那人的腰带整条抽出来，早就被解开的裤子一下子就滑到了脚踝，这下那人浑身就只剩一条内裤和一条松松垮垮的领带了。他把手里的腰带对折，把内裤扒掉一半露出白嫩的臀，毫不留情地照着人的臀瓣抽了下去。  
　　“啊！”魏大勋痛得往前窜了一下，却被后背有力的手按得挣扎不得，他攥着拳回头瞪那个人，“轻点！昨天也是！你他妈有暴力倾向吗！”  
　　白敬亭看着魏大勋痛出一层水雾的眼，肆虐的欲望更甚，第二下就这么抽在了臀瓣的嫩肉上：“我看你对胡一天挺软的，怎么一跟我就尖牙利齿的，还是欠教训。”  
　　“啊——”魏大勋痛得身子一抖，圆润的双肩耸出好看的弧度，只好收了涌到嘴边的骂街，拣好听的说：“白先生，白哥，我错了，您大人不记小人过，饶了我吧。”  
　　白敬亭的年纪是小了魏大勋四岁的，这么一叫男人莫名其妙的虚荣心被很好地满足，但是他依旧不知足，第三下落在了被折磨得够呛的臀肉上：“继续。”  
　　“ 啊——！白敬亭！你他妈——”又一下落了下去，魏大勋直觉得屁股火辣辣地烧起来，他在性事方面玩得不算花，顶多是做的时候被人拍几下屁股助兴，叫人强按着打屁股还是头一次，一时间又委屈又羞恼，“我警告你白敬亭，你适可——唔！”  
　　“你是学不乖吗？”许是不见光的原因，魏大勋的臀很白，交横的红痕甚是显眼，却性感得很。白敬亭大力揉捏那瓣可怜的软肉，开口提醒：“昨天怎么叫的？我没听够。”  
　　魏大勋没想到白敬亭看起来像个雏儿似的，床上竟然爱玩这些有的没的，顿时有些后悔自己妄下推断，早知道就不这么大大咧咧地就跟人来了，现在倒好，就算这家伙要玩sm他也无可奈何。  
　　眼看着皮带就要抽下来，魏大勋赶紧作出一副楚楚可怜的样子哀求白敬亭：“老公、好老公，别打了……”  
　　“嗯哼。”白敬亭满意地扔掉手里的皮带，重新覆上魏大勋的身子，往上托着那人的下巴把手指塞进对方总招惹他的嘴，“好好舔，待会疼了我可不管。”  
　　魏大勋心里骂白敬亭惨无人道，嘴上却像得了圣旨似的虔诚舔弄，下身早就硬了起来，自己都没意识到地兴奋。白敬亭在床上本就强势，经过昨天摸清楚了这人喜欢床上的粗暴情趣，于是更不收敛，一手强迫似的托着那人的下巴，另一手的手指不客气地在魏大勋的口腔里搅动，弄得那人口水都咽不下去，顺着漂亮的颈线流下来。白敬亭听到搅动的水声和魏大勋伴着哼声的喘息，身上冲动的热流都向下身汇去，有些急躁地抽出手指往那人身后探。  
　　口水到底还是比不上润滑液，一根手指刺进后穴，魏大勋被戳得有些痛，轻呼一声却还是乖乖地翘起屁股任人开发。白敬亭被这份臣服取悦到，托着对方下巴的手奖励似的挠了挠那人的下巴。他尝试着活动了两下，有些干涩，到底还是不比女人。白敬亭最终还是没忍心，抽出手指掏出兜里备好的润滑液挤到魏大勋的臀缝，冰凉黏腻的触感激得那人一抖。他重新摸上那个紧致的小穴，安抚地按揉几下，又重新挤了进去。  
　　这回顺畅多了，白敬亭活动了一阵，又加进一根手指，在炙热的甬道里寻找那点，他探寻着不算熟悉的地方，另一手不忘揉捏魏大勋胸前的软肉，还不时地用指肚磨蹭敏感的乳头，引得那人自己扭腰，小幅度的用下身的性器去蹭台球桌边缘。  
　　“小变态。”白敬亭想起魏大勋昨天的样子，打趣着开口，果不其然那人抖了一下，后穴也跟着缩进，黏糊糊的声音染上点委屈：“你、你才变态。”  
　　怕真给人欺负狠了——毕竟他又不是真的有虐待倾向，白敬亭笑了几声：“嗯，我是变态。”  
　　白敬亭戳弄着，成功找到甬道里那块软肉，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，集中攻势，身下的人果然叫得更厉害。他又加进一根手指一直按揉那点，舌头也舔弄魏大勋的耳廓，玩弄胸前的手转而撸动对方潮湿的性器，直给人欺负得交代了出来。  
　　白浊喷在绿色台球桌上，白敬亭抽出被小穴挤压的手指，挑起点精液抹在魏大勋的唇上：“瞧你弄的。”  
　　魏大勋抬起手臂蹭了蹭嘴唇，身后的温度撤去，他疑惑地转过头，湿漉漉的眼神刚跟白敬亭对上，后穴就挤进一个更大更硬的东西，那玩意蹭过那点埋进甬道深处，高潮的余韵还没过去，魏大勋直接丢人地软了腿：“嗯——好大。”  
　　“这不是会自己叫好听的吗。”白敬亭恶趣味地往里顶了两下，得到几声悦耳的叫床，他低头欣赏魏大勋光滑的后背，好看的腰窝像那人的梨涡一样勾人，肉感的臀一边又红又肿，一边却白皙滑嫩。白敬亭看着魏大勋后背上还未消去的红痕，是他昨天留下的，他眸色一沉，按了按魏大勋的腰身：“腰别弓，往下塌，嗯……对，屁股翘高点。”他看着魏大勋颈后孤零零的一根布料，起了坏心思，伸手拽过领带往后拉，那人就不得不仰着头，腰被凹出更迷人的弧度，甬道的软肉也争先恐后地凑上来，白敬亭称心地喟叹一声，另一手按着魏大勋的腰就这么操弄了起来。  
　　太紧了。  
　　白敬亭被紧致地甬道吸吮得头皮发麻，完全失了自制力，随着本能野兽般狠狠挺动，每一下都擦着魏大勋的敏感点操到最里边，顶得那人一耸一耸，叫声也狂乱起来。  
　　“啊嗯、哈——”魏大勋的腰酸得腰断了，却被领带拉住，不得不最大限度地凹着腰身让人顶弄，被支配的动作却让他更兴奋，他看着台球桌上反着光母球，身子上下颠簸，眼前全是模糊的光影。魏大勋用力抓着毛茸茸的台球桌，性器一下下蹭在桌子边缘，前列腺液抹在桌上，他抖着腰求饶：“不、不行了——白、嗯啊、白敬亭、唔——别——”  
　　白敬亭大发慈悲地松开魏大勋的领带，那人立马脱力地倒下去，他握住魏大勋的腰侧，深深顶弄了几下，身下的人就叫着到了第二次高潮，精液又在魏大勋身上和台球桌上糊了一层。甬道收缩，夹得白敬亭闷哼一声，捏着胯骨的手大了力气，给人捏得直喊疼，他置若罔闻，又不管不顾地操弄了一会，终于埋在深处射了出来。  
　　“哈……”魏大勋喘着粗气向后伸手拍开胯骨的大手，委委屈屈地请求，“你轻点……”  
　　白敬亭在那人的后穴里静静享受了一会，抽出性器把安全套剥下来，打了个结扔进垃圾桶，他看了眼台球桌，暗道了句可惜，又把魏大勋拽起来面对着自己，手在那人胯骨按揉：“疼了？”  
　　“腰疼，屁股也疼，哥哥都一把年纪了你还这么折腾。”魏大勋无力地向后倚在台球桌边，却忘了红肿的臀瓣，痛得一缩，但毕竟是男人，疼就疼点也算不了什么。他往后靠了靠，扯掉领带掀起眼皮看白敬亭：“年轻人就是不知道疼人。”  
　　“胡一天就知道疼人？他年龄可比我还小呢。”话音刚落就被人抱着面对面放到台球桌上，这回屁股是真疼，魏大勋嘶了一声，抬起脚不轻地踹了下白敬亭，解了些气嗤笑：“怎么？你还吃醋？没想到哥哥我魅力这么大，刚约了两次炮就让大名鼎鼎的白敬亭吃醋了？”  
　　白敬亭知道魏大勋这是在提醒他们“单纯”的肉体关系，床伴谈感情向来是忌讳。白敬亭倒也谈不上多失落，暗道自己失误，低笑了声开口：“得，是我犯忌了，那我接着履行炮友的职责了。”  
　　“还来？！”魏大勋惊呼着，就被年轻人拽着脚踝往前拖，屁股悬空，刚被使用过的小穴再一次贴上坚挺的性器，知道逃不过，他只好主动盘住对方的腰身，用脚后跟敲了敲那人的后背：“戴套。”  
　　白敬亭从只褪了一点的裤子里摸出套子，熟练地给自己套上，衣服下的后背微微刺痛，是昨天魏大勋挠的伤口，被汗一湿有些蛰得慌。白敬亭活动了下肩头，想起自己撞见魏大勋和胡一天在温泉欢爱的时候还纳闷过胡一天后背不疼吗，现在他算是彻底明白了——疼，所以更想狠狠操这个爪子尖利的小猫。  
　　后穴已经被开发得又软又湿，白敬亭直接提枪顶了进去，他第三次舔了舔嘴唇，适应的功夫也没给就活动起来，九浅一深，老伎俩，但好用。  
　　事实证明他也根本就不用给魏大勋适应的时间，这家伙早就被他操熟了，缠在他身上扭腰，后穴湿漉漉的液体滴在地上，他捏了把对方屁股，摸了满手的润滑液，直觉得淫靡得不行。  
　　这回他有意不碰魏大勋的前面，魏大勋也听话地不自己碰，手臂就支在身后，身子大剌剌地展开让人欣赏、操弄，身上各种各样的痕迹被人瞧了个遍，知道白敬亭爱听荤话，魏大勋投其所好地叫：“哥哥好棒、嗯、好舒服。”  
　　白敬亭握住魏大勋的腿弯最大限度地打开，几下深几下浅，顶得魏大勋根本找不到规律配合，只能乖乖地支着身子让人折叠，操进身体深处。  
　　悬空的屁股只有甬道里那根东西作为支点，魏大勋双腿被打开成M型，腿根地筋微微发痛，他微张着嘴，若隐若现的小舌勾得白敬亭挺腰的动作更凶狠，他冲着已经熟悉的点冲刺，却在魏大勋马上就要达到高潮的时候突然探身把人抱起来。  
　　忽如其来的深度让魏大勋瞬间高潮，他无力地攀住白敬亭，那人毫无怜惜之情，明知怀里的人正高潮着还不停歇地上下顶弄，这回魏大勋全身的重力真的只落在那根东西上了。白敬亭抱着对方的腿弯操弄，年长的人受不住地尖叫，大腿根控制不住地抖动，指甲在白敬亭衣服的布料上下了狠劲地挠，白敬亭庆幸着自己没脱衣服，又一个深入，到达了顶峰。  
　　无限延期的高潮总算结束，魏大勋红着眼睛隔着衣服咬白敬亭的颈窝，用了百分百的劲儿，白敬亭痛得松了手，直接给人摔在了台球桌上。  
　　魏大勋摔得一声闷哼，背后的脊椎骨隐隐作痛，他两腿无力地张开，后穴的液体流淌出来弄脏了台球桌，意识到白敬亭直愣愣地盯住过度使用的嫣红小穴，魏大勋立马合上了腿，想狠狠警告对方，话在嘴边转了个圈又及时变成服软：“饶了哥哥吧，真不行了。”  
　　不知从哪抓出来的浴袍扔到脸上，魏大勋眼前一片漆黑，白敬亭忍耐的声音传过来：“把衣服穿上。”  
　　原来不是小炮王啊，没定力的毛头小子。  
　　魏大勋在心里哼笑，穿上了衣服。  
　　当然，他没敢笑出声。


End file.
